guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vial of Dye
Basics A Vial of Dye (usually just called Dye for short) can be used to change the color of Items. Dye comes in the following colors: Usage You use Dye by double-clicking on the Vial of Dye, and then clicking on item you want to dye. Most armor and weapons can be dyed, though the effects vary among different equipment. Using the same dye on different armors can look very different. It is advised that you use the dye preview panel to examine the resulting colour before applying the dye. Some items dye differently from normal, such as the Chaos Axe, Necromancer's Scar Pattern Armor, and female Fissure Monk Armor (you can find guides for dying these at the Guild Wars Guru and OGaming links at the bottom of this article). For example, using blue dye on a Chaos Axe will turn it red. Dye added to armor and weapons can be removed using Vial of Dye (Gray). However, it is not necessary to remove dye when changing from one color to another (for example, if you have armor that has been dyed red, you do not need to remove the red dye before dying it green.) Note that some weapons and armor (such as Eternal Shields and Elementalist Headgear) cannot be dyed. Also, some items, such as the Eternal Bow and the 15k Scar armor, will accept dye but do not change noticibly when dyed. Dye can be obtained by looting slain enemies, buying them from Dye Traders or trading them with other players. Silver will not make non-metallic parts of the armor shine. For example, the Aeromancer's Armor (15k) is dyed only in the cloth non-metallic parts. The shiny lightning is always white. Dying the set silver will make the cloth parts a light grey as opposed to silver. Dye can also be used on bags. This doesn't affect the character's outward appearance, it just changes the bags' color in the inventory window. The dye preview panel does not appear for bags. Mixing Dyes You can mix dye effects in the dye preview screen by simply dragging the dyes you wish to mix into the appropriate slots. Once you have the color you want click apply and the mix is applied directly to your armor. You no longer can mix dyes together to create a "Mixed Dye". Colors can be mixed only in the Dye Preview window, which then is only mixed when applied to the armor. You can also use grey in dye mixes; in this case the remover acts as the base color of the item the dye is applied to. For example, if you mixed a grey dye and a green dye and applied it to a Necromancer armor (base color Red), the resulting color would look the same as if you had applied a Red + Green mix. Each class's armor has a base color, as follows: Warrior = Yellow, Monk = White, Ranger = Tan, Necromancer = Red, Elementalist = Purple, Mesmer = Green, Assassin = Blue, Ritualist = Orange (Update as of 26/10/2006 - "Newly crafted armor now starts out gray. If you dye it to another color and then later want to restore it to its original appearance, just dye it gray. Vendors now sell gray dye instead of dye remover."(http://www.guildwars.com/support/gameupdates/) Adjacent is a chart of all dye combinations using two and three dyes (except Black). Dye Chart created by Fezz. Thanks go to all those who donated Dyes to this chart. You can also see All dye combinations. (some combinations may be inaccurate) Some general tips for mixing dyes: * Mixing Silver with another color produces a dull metallic version of that color. More specifically, adding silver dye in a mix increases contrast and decreases saturation. * Yellow + Blue usually makes a dirty yellow, although on some metallic armors it comes out as light blue. * Orange + Green generally makes a light brown color on cloth armor, or a rusty brown on metallic armor. * Red + Green makes a nice orangish bronze on some armors, and a dark brown on others. * Yellow + Purple makes a brown color, slightly lighter than the official brown dye you can choose for your armor when you make a new character. This combination very closely resembles the official brown dye on cloth-based armors, such as Assassin, Ranger, and Monk. * Red + Blue makes lighter purple than the purple Notes *Dye behaves differently depending on the type of armor it is applied to. For some, applying black dye will turn the armor into a dark purplish color. Others may result in more of a dark gray. Before accepting to dye your armor, you may want to consider trying combinations inside of the preview window, to get a more desirable look for your character. *Dye is a somewhat valuable commodity, and as such is sometimes a target for farming. It is commonly believed that dye drops more frequently in pre-Searing. For more information on farming dye in pre-Searing, read the Green Hills County dye farming guide or Bandit Raid Dye Farming (Pre Searing). *Black dye or White dye are very rare drops. These have the obvious effects of increasing the market value of their specific vials of dye. New players are often unaware of this fact and occasionally fall prey to scammers (see dye scams for details). *Silver dye has the same drop rate as all other dyes except for black or white. However, its market price is generally higher than other non-high-end dyes because it is more sought after. External Links *Dye Mixing on GuildWars Vault *Dye Mixing on GuildWarsGuru Forums *Fezz's collection of dye charts for every armor type on the OGaming forums (a work-in-progress) *The Naughty Necromancer: The female necromancer's guide to high end armor and dye Category:Dyes Category:Items